


Loves kiss

by thorofasgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, Cute, Fluff, Hardcore, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorofasgard/pseuds/thorofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves kiss

Jensen woke up in the middle of the dark stormy night, looked to his left and saw his ugly wife lying next to him in bed. She took up most of the room, like fiona from shrek. Ugly. Ugly. Ugly. The alarm clock said 4am and jensen picked up his phone, dialed misha. 

Ring ring 

"Hello misha it's jensen"

Jensens fat orge wife rolled over, nearly causing an earth quake. "Jensen go sleep or sex with me"

"No talking to mish"


End file.
